Rewind
by akamagerain
Summary: Lucy and Natsu find themselves separated and hurtled back through time, bearing witness to a part of each other's past neither of them fully understood before and eventually becoming each other's best friend once more. A short story of love, loss, longing and recovery. For the second day of Nalu week. Prompt: Reunion.
1. Separation

**_Chapter One: Separation_**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy stood before the Eclipse Gate watching at it as it glowed with centuries old magic, taking those who had just walked through it into another dimension of existence.

Hopefully now, they prayed, Mavis and Zeref's story will become one of love, hope and a happy future.

 _'A happy future,'_ Natsu mused as he turned to look at Lucy, subconsciously squeezing her fingers in his palm. It felt nice holding her hand, especially after everything they had just been through, and as he watched her hair billow around her while she slowly finished her spell, he felt sublime happiness of a kind he hadn't ever experienced before.

Lucy gently opened her eyes, the swarm of magic around them dying down to a soft breeze.

Her body tingled with the magic she had just wielded. His did with the magic he lent her in lieu of one missing key.

They shared a warm smile, one that spoke eons more than mere words ever could. Natsu, never one to deny himself any impromptu desire, raised the hand that wasn't holding hers to gently cup her cheek, running his thumb over a cheekbone, thriving in her soft blush.

Lucy began leaning into his palm -

-only to feel her face slip right through his hand.

Lucy's eyes snapped up to his, only to find them equally wide in horror at what they were seeing.

Alarmed, they began reaching for each other, trying _desperately_ to establish contact, to prove to themselves that everything was okay, but never being able to do so. With steadily increasing panic, the two realised that they were both fading away.

They could hear the distant cries of their guildmates, calling their names in fear, and they could see the Gate glowing ominously in a corner of their periphery, but their worry could only accommodate the extremely distressing sight of the other steadily disappearing.

Lucy made to yell his name, doing her best to reach for him despite the growing distance between them; he was now a full arm's length away. Natsu seemed to be doing the same, not that she could hear him call her name either.

Their fingertips brushed tortuously close before they were pulled forcibly apart by some invisible force, the last thing they witnessed being each other's panicked faces, before losing all feeling and watching their world turn black.

* * *

Lucy woke up under a canopy of trees. Blinking to get accustomed to the light, she jolted up, worried for her best friend, and in the process unwittingly ruining the layer of leaves that had been placed on her.

"Natsu!" she called. "Natsu! Where are you?"

"I'm here!" came a voice behind her.

Puzzled at not entirely recognising it, Lucy turned around - only to find the person she was looking for, though not like how she had last seen him.

Before her, with his arms crossed and a very puzzled frown on, stood a shirtless and clearly very confused seven year old Natsu.

* * *

"Ugh. What the heck?" wondered Natsu, rubbing the back of his aching head as he sat up, breathing air far different from what he had been inhaling only moments ago.

"Lucy? Lucy!" he called, standing up and shaking off the groggy results of his rough landing.

He looked around the large meadow he was in, his concern growing with how distant her scent was. What was worse was that it didn't even entirely feel like her scent either. Not the one he was used to anyway.

Shaking off any remaining lethargy, Natsu got on his feet, letting his nose decide where he was headed, which was apparently towards a small forest.

Not long after, he reached the edge of the thicket, finding a clearing where stood a large marble statue. From where he was standing a few yards behind it, Natsu could see the form was of a female with wings. An angel lady? With quite a following too, if the number of people around her was to be believed.

Figuring a potential need for stealth, Natsu managed to sneak around the gathering, avoiding any wayward gazes from those standing in front of the statue.

Once he successfully made his way around, it dawned onto him that the statue wasn't a mere piece of fancy, artsy decoration. With a gulp, he tasted the grief in the air, finally noting that it was a -

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered today to bid farewell to the radiant Layla Heartfilia - mentor, role model, caring Master to beings of the stars, loving wife and proud mother. On this day..."

And Natsu could hear no more. It was all he could to stay hidden as all the little clues before him pieced together into one painful picture.

This was when Lucy's mother had died.

And right on cue, his sight fell on a little figure right in the front of the crowd and the sight of her had his heart squeeze inside his chest in agony.

Her small frame was quivering as she did her best to rein in her emotions, no doubt having been told it was wrong to cry in public. Natsu had seen Lucy cry before, each time more painful than the last, but none of those could rival watching this Lucy - looking so tiny and so _vulnerable -_ as she held back her tears, silently watching her mother being buried.

Natsu decided right then to do everything he could to make her feel better. No matter what or how long that took.

* * *

"Natsu?"

"How do ya know my name?" the seven-year-old asked, titling his head in confusion. "You were asleep when I found you."

Lucy simply blinked, as Natsu's eyes drifted to the pool of leaves on her lap.

He pouted. "And you ruined your blanket too."

Absently, Lucy finally registered the foliage she had been practically buried under, the gesture being every bit as thoughtless and thoughtful as Natsu was.

With a steadying breath, Lucy tried to smile at him, doing her best to both seem unthreatening as well as buy her time to figure what she could of what was happening.

"Are you constipated? You're making a weird face."

Lucy blanched. "Of course I'm not! And my face isn't weird."

Natsu chuckled, his eyes swimming in mirth.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. _'The little twerp is teasing me!'_

She was about to give said twerp a piece of her mind when the oddity of it all occurred to her.

Her mind whirring with possibilities, she hesitantly looked at Natsu. "Um, what day is it?"

Little Natsu's playful smile fell immediately. "A few days past July 7," he answered softly, his demeanour now far less chirpy that he just had been.

' _Time travel!'_ Lucy's brain screamed at her and Lucy understood just how wrong it was for her to be talking to Natsu. Little Natsu. Little Natsu that she technically hasn't met yet. Little Natsu who is _years_ away from ever meeting her.

Oh dear.

"I see. Thank you for taking care of me, but I have to leave now."

Natsu's head snapped up to hers, the fear in them so apparent Lucy's body stilled in its exit all on its own.

"Um, do you have to?"

Lucy swallowed around a lump of emotion, before answering softly, "I have someone I'm looking for."

The little boys eyes widened with curiosity. "Really? Me too!" he grinned at her and Lucy felt her heart plummet to her stomach as she understood just whom he meant.

Not that he noticed. "Are you looking for another Natsu?"

Lucy nodded mutely, a myriad of emotions washing over her.

"Is he your son?"

Despite herself Lucy managed a snort "Do I _look_ like I would have a son? No, he's my friend," she smiled. "My best friend."

"Oh," said Natsu. "Well, I'll help you find your Natsu!"

Lucy snapped back to her previous chain of thought, recognising the dire need to not interfere with the course of time more than she already had.

"Um, no that's okay. I'm - I'm sure he's around here somewhere," she laughed nervously.

Natsu watched her with sceptical eyes, before looking at the ground sullenly. "You don't want to be with me either, do you?"

Lucy's heart broke at the sorry image the boy made.

That's it.

Screw time-space continuum.

"No no, not at all!" She said, sitting on her knees so they were now seeing eye to eye. "I was just worried you're too cool for me! You're a fire dragon slayer, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" he asked, his eyes full of awe.

"That's a secret," Lucy winked at him and had to withhold a giggle as his mouth dropped open in a little 'o'.

Recovering, he offered her a smile. "Well you're pretty cool too! We can definitely be friends!" he declared proudly.

Lucy smiled warmly at him. "The best."

* * *

Scarf around secured around the head? Check.

Hands in sneak-jitsu position? Check.

Nin-nin? Double check.

All ready, Ninja Natsu crawled around the Heartfilia manor's premises stealthily.

He had waited as patiently as he could all through the ceremony, resisting the urge to comfort the little grief stricken Lucy before him. Somehow, he persevered. The knowledge a random stranger wouldn't be allowed to get close enough to Lucy to help her did help. A bit.

And so the moment the many people visiting the grave had trickled away and Lucy had been ushered inside by an old lady, Natsu made his move towards the sprawling Manor.

The guards were easy enough to pass by and with his keen dragon slayer senses, and he was able to bypass any and all secondary security personnel without incident, easily climbing up one of the manor's walls.

Following a pleasant, subtly-Lucy smell, Natsu soon found himself outside the window of a heavily decorated room, full of neatly arranged soft toys and books.

 _'Huh,'_ thought Natsu. _'Figures she would be reading since she was tiny.'_

His visual sweep of the room culminated at the large four-poster bed, this time noticing the little ball of curled-up-like-a-prawn Lucy.

Crying.

He could hear her whimpers, calling for her Mama. Asking her to come back.

Oh he knew that feeling.

Shaking his head and smothering the hurt he was feeling for her, Natsu then quickly knocked on closed window, allowing her to know of his presence.

When Lucy peeked from underneath her blanket, he nearly laughed at her surprise at seeing a random pink haired dude hovering outside her window.

Nearly.

The many streaks of tears still running down her cheeks did effectively dampen his amusement after all.

And her shock had him thinking. He hadn't really thought this through.

Realising she may just start screaming any second, Natsu quickly thought of a solution. Bracing himself on just his feet on the window's ledge, he began juggling fire balls and making funny faces before pretending to swallow all of them.

 _Pretending._ He couldn't really eat his own fire, of course.

And though she didn't laugh or call him silly, Natsu saw Lucy's tired eyes widen in pleasant wonder.

He signalled for her to open her window.

She paused, still a bit suspicious and Natsu put on his best, most innocent smile. It turned into a genuine grin as she hesitantly got off her bed and quietly padded to the window.

Natsu found it unbelievably endearing as he watched her stick a wee pink tongue out the corner of her mouth, as she stood on her tip-toes, stretching as much as her little body would allow to reach the latch of the large windows.

After a little struggle, she managed to open the window, stepping aside to let Natsu in.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"G-good evening," she responded stiffly, straightening her spine and doing a little curtsey, clearly new to the form of greeting.

"Hi, I'm Natsu," he prompted.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia," she answered in a small worn voice.

Natsu ignored the millionth painful pang of his heart.

"Hi Lucy, do you know what I am?"

"A perbert?"

Natsu resisted the urge to both laugh and smack himself on the forehead. "Nah, not a per _vert_. I'm a dragon!"

"A dragon?" she whispered, Natsu now clearly having her full attention.

"Yup!" he grinned. "I'm the cheer-upper fire dragon. And I've come to make a little princess happy."

Lucy blinked before offering him a sweet giggle in response. "You're funny. There's no princess here. Just me."

"Well, just you is all I've been looking for."

Lucy's eyes widened and she made to smile, but it fell before it reached its full splendor, her brown eyes filling with sorrow.

"I am sorry. I don't think I can be happy right now. My Mama is gone."

Natsu sucked a breath through his teeth.

Gearing himself for his self-appointed task, he crouched before her.

"Hey," he said, with a small gentle tap on her cheek. "You loved your Mom right?"

"With all my heart," was her vehement reply.

"And she loved you too, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Did you like seeing your Mom happy?"

Another nod. "She looked her best when she laughed!"

Natsu smiled. "So won't she be happy when you are?"

Lucy seemed to take a moment to process that. "So..." she began hesitantly, "...if I'm sad Mama is sad too?"

"Probably," Natsu shrugged.

"So I can't be sad she's gone?"

Natsu realised the flaw in his logic, taking a moment to appreciate how even at a mere seven years of age Lucy could still teach him new things. "You definitely can. Be as sad as your heart wants to be and cry as much as you need to. Then when you're done, being happy would be easier again."

Lucy nodded her understanding. "Will you...will you stay? Even while I'm sad?"

"Definitely," he responded immediately. "I'll be here if you want to cry, and when you're ready, we can make you laugh again as well!"

Lucy smiled warmly at that, "That sounds like a nice plan."

* * *

 ** _Thank you truly for reading! This will be a short multi-chapter; it was originally supposed to be just be a drabble, but then blew up to some thirty-seven pages long, so...whoops?_**

 ** _Do let me know what you think, reviews are the best form of feedback one could ask for! :D_**


	2. Familiar

_**Chapter Two: Familiar**_

* * *

"Open up, you stupid Gate! Stupid! Goddamn! Contraption!' Gray yelled, pouring his frustration out on the thing that took his teammates away.

"Calm down Gray," Erza suggested, her voice though belying how she was as bothered as he was.

Wendy's brows furrowed worriedly, and she held Lucy's keys closer to herself. The pouch had been the only thing that was left behind, lying at the very spot where they had seen Natsu and Lucy vanish right before their very eyes, and she swore to protect them until she could finally hand them over to Lucy.

 _If_ she could.

The thought distressed her enough to inch closer to Erza in fear, turning to look over her shoulder towards her exceed as she did.

Carla was currently consoling an understandably very distraught Happy.

Despite the Titania's scolding, Gray continued to pound his fist onto the gate. "Curse this -"

 _"They are safe,"_ a voice echoed and his movements stilled immediately.

 _"Your friends are safe. For now. But it is up to you to save them, I cannot hold on for too long."_

Erza was sceptical of the voice, though familiar, not wanting to succumb to hope, lest it be false.

As she took a moment to deliberate, Wendy looked around, and noticed how it was only the remainder of Team Natsu along with Levy and Freed who seemed to have heard the feminine voice. The rest of the guild and its allies present didn't seem to have heard the straight-to-mind transmission.

"Erza-san," the little dragon slayer said, putting two and two together, "I think only those close to the Gate can hear the voice."

Erza had also noticed this and was about to respond with a request for the voice's identity when -

"What do we do?" Gray called out, shocking Erza. He was usually the most cautious one of the team and yet here he was, trusting a random voice. What if it was a trap?

But there was no doubt in his mind. This person had twice already saved his life and it would seem like his debt to her was only on the rise.

"What do we do?" He called again. "Talk us through, Ultear!"

* * *

 _'Don't say anything unnecessary. Nothing about the future. Nothing about my magic. Not a word,'_ Lucy strictly reminded herself over and over again, hoping desperately that if she did, it would minimise the effects of her involvement in his life.

Hope, being the key word. There was no way of knowing for sure what was to happen now that she already had.

But then she couldn't leave this Natsu alone either. It almost physically hurt to see him alone and afraid.

She had been deftly avoiding all mentions of fathers or dragons or the like to ensure the little boy didn't go down that chain of thought.

All the while also working on doing her best to hide her own distress over everything that was happening.

Lucy took her naked ankles out of the stream she was sitting near and pulled her knees closer to her chest, remembering how she couldn't find her key anywhere near her after waking up. It didn't help that she couldn't even sense them or even her own magical reserves. She only hoped and prayed that her keys were safe. That her only means of seeing her other-worldly friends was secured.

 _'_ _The guild must be so worried as well...'_

"You're making weird faces again," Natsu reminded her from over his shoulder. Lucy had already been given three notifications of the same before, and she would have been lying if she said it wasn't getting annoying.

"Well, that may just be how my face is," she grumbled at the boy who was now knee deep in the rivulet, fishing.

"Nah, you're usually pretty," he said matter-of-factly, not even looking up from where he was scanning for their dinner.

Lucy only blinked for a moment, letting his words sink in. And when they did, she felt her face heat up. She was aware of her beauty, and had been informed of the same often enough.

It was just that this was _Natsu_. And he had just called her _pretty_. She couldn't remember the last time Natsu had actually complimented her on her appearance and Lucy wasn't sure what to feel about him doing so now.

"T-thanks," she mumbled, knowing he'd be able to hear anyway.

Natsu simply shrugged, before chucking a fish at her.

Which landed straight onto her face.

Lucy spluttered, and Natsu burst out laughing, the boisterous sound so much like the one she was used to hearing.

Not to be outdone, Lucy stomped into the stream, and - without warning - began splashing an unsuspecting Natsu, drenching him.

Natsu stood still for a moment, before stalking towards her with a _very_ devious grin.

They spent the next hour in splash wars, actually managing to catch some fish by total accident in the process as well.

When the sun looked like it was setting, they realised they were tired (and more importantly hungry), and so they trudged out of the river all set to get a campfire ready and make dinner.

It was then that the logistics of being soaked to the bone, with no extra clothes nor any access to her stardresses occurred to Lucy.

Natsu on the other hand, was dry five minutes after getting out of the stream.

"Could you maybe dry my clothes too, Natsu?"

"Sure, take them off and give them to me, they'll be dry in a jiffy!"

"N-no. While they're still on me please?" Lucy squeaked.

Natsu's brow furrowed. "I've never done that before. You could get hurt because of my fire."

Lucy sighed, realising that this Natsu wasn't nearly as experienced as her best friend was. "Why don't you try and the moment I feel like I may get hurt I'll let you know?"

Natsu took a moment to mull over the suggestion before nodding seriously, his face screwing into an expression of absolute focus as he raised his hands to generate some of his fire.

Lucy smiled at the effort he was putting in for her. "I trust you, Natsu," she whispered and - unbeknownst to her - that was exactly what he needed to hear.

Focusing even harder, Natsu gently wrapped his flames around Lucy, close enough for the heat required to complete his task, but far enough to not burn her.

Lucy remained perfectly still, taking in the feeling of warmth Natsu's fire generated, relishing how it pleasantly kissed her skin, not once giving her any cause for concern.

And all too soon, it stopped, giving way to far cooler air. Lucy was surprised to find herself... disappointed that it was over so soon.

"That okay?" Natsu enquired carefully.

Lucy patted her clothes and, fair enough, it was mostly dry; definitely enough to no longer pose a threat to her well being. The last thing she needed with everything happening just then was to come down with the flu.

"It's perfect, Natsu. Thank you!" she smiled gratefully and Natsu beamed at her reply.

It wasn't long before they had manually set up a campfire, and begun roasting the day's catch, greedily digging into their meal.

"You wanna try some of the camp fire too?" he offered mid bite. "I made it real nice this time!"

Lucy paused while chewing her fish to giggle at the offer. "I'm sure you have, but I can't eat fire."

Natsu's jaw dropped and the fire spilled out of his mouth in the process. "How come?"

"Well I'm not a slayer. Only people with slayer-type magic can eat their element. Like, if you were an iron dragon slayer, you'd be eating iron instead."

"Ew, gross," he replied scowling at the unpleasant thought. "I'm happy with fire."

Lucy smiled at that, thinking of times at the guild when he'd compare his fire to Gajeel's iron and talk of how it tasted so much better.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

Lucy blinked. _'That's right, he didn't know yet.'_

"Lu-" and suddenly she remembered how he shouldn't know of 'Lucy Heartfilia' just yet, responding with the first other name that came to mind. "-igi. Luigi yeah," she cringed internally.

Of all the pseudonyms she could have chosen. _That's_ what she went with. Yeesh.

"It suits you!"

It took every effort on a very annoyed Lucy's part to not argue about what he meant by that.

"So why were you asleep in the forest?"

"I umm, I got lost."

"You're not very smart are you?" he commented offhandedly.

Lucy had to remind herself that he was a little boy and unaware of the world. Or her fury. But damn him if he wasn't annoying. Instead, she chose to quietly chew, surprised at suddenly being unable to taste a thing.

Huh, weird.

"Were you searching for your friend?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied, more concerned about what could be stopping her ability to taste. _'My nose isn't blocked or anything…'_

"Do you think you'll find him?"

The tone of his question had Lucy's attention snap right back to the conversation. Understanding what – _whom_ – this was really about, she set aside her own worries to give him the answer he needed to hear.

"Yes, I will."

"How...how do you know? What if he got lost because he was bored of you?"

 _'Oh, Natsu,'_ she sighed internally, hurting at the insecurity so painfully visible in his eyes.

Having bated her time chewing, she swallowed and answered, "I know because he's someone I trust unconditionally," she said smiling at the fact that she wasn't even making any of this up. "He knows I want him well and with me as soon as possible, and until we meet again, I will ensure to take care of myself for the same reason."

Little Natsu took a few moments to process that.

"So... _maybe_...Dad didn't leave me because he wanted to?" he whispered hopefully.

Lucy bent so that she was looking straight into his big, dark eyes. "Natsu, I'm sure your Dad had a reason to leave the way he did. I doubt he would have wanted to make his beloved son sad."

"Yeah," he breathed nodding, "you're right. He wouldn't have."

"See? So what you should do is move forward. Become even better so when you meet Ig- _your Dad_ again, he will know how much you've grown."

Natsu watched her with wide eyes as she spoke, grinning as she completed her suggestion. "Yeah!" he stood up pumping his fists in a show of determination. "Just you wait Dad! I'll be even bigger and stronger when we meet next!"

He turned to Lucy grinning ear to ear. "And you know what Luigi? I'm not gonna wait on my butt from him to come to me. _I'll_ find _him_."

Lucy clapped at his declaration, happy with the announcement. While she knew where Igneel was just then and for what cause, she understood that he hadn't told Natsu for a reason and that she was in no place to alter Natsu's idea of things.

So while he continued pumping fists into the air, Lucy took the chance to lean back and close her eyes, breathing in a deep, reassuring breath as she willed away painful memories of Natsu kneeling before the his father, seeing him after so many years, and then watching him die so soon after.

The rest of dinnertime went in relatively quieter discussions about fish, Lucy sorely missing Happy the whole time, before they extinguished the campfire and rolled over onto their backs, finally calling it a night.

From the little clearing in the foliage above them, a small patch of the stars were visible. Lucy took solace in their little twinkling, silently thanking them for being as constant as they were.

"Um, Luigi?"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched at her "name" subtly. "Mmm?"

His voice, coming from a little ways to her left, was barely a whisper. "Please don't go away in the middle of the night."

Lucy turned and propped herself on her elbows, catching a glimpse of his troubled expression. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, Natsu," she said, loud and clear despite the emotion clogging her throat. "I promise."

Natsu rolled to look at her from the corner of his eyes for a moment, as though gauging her sincerity, before he scooted so that he was lying right beside her. He wrapped his arms around one of hers and nuzzled it, murmuring a quiet thanks.

Lucy gently lay down next to him, running her free hand through his hair. "Hey, how about a story?"

Natsu's head immediate popped up and the way he looked expectantly at her was all the response she needed.

Giggling, she launched into one of her favourite stories as a little girl.

Before long, Natsu was fast asleep curled up at her side, and Lucy watched the little boy with a soft smile, before looking up to the stars once more, with a deep sigh.

She still didn't know how she reached here or why. Or where _her_ Natsu was. A pang of fear rushed through Lucy at the thought of her partner possibly being in trouble, but Lucy shook of the thought as soon as it came. She would trust Natsu and in him being okay.

 _'He has to be okay,'_ she thought, thinking of the many people relying on that fact being true.

When Lucy eventually fell asleep, it was a troubled one, full of visions of worried friends and a lost partner.

* * *

Natsu patted little Lucy's head as she slept. She had cried on his lap, telling him how much she missed her Mom and of fond memories she had of her.

 _"Umm, I have a question," she began hesitantly mid-sniffles, eyes still brimming with tears._

 _Natsu gently nodded to prompt her into continuing._

 _Lucy took a deep breath, not meeting his eyes. "Do you think I can be really happy again, without Mama? I miss her so, so much already and it hasn't even been two days."_

 _Natsu's fists clenched as she resumed crying, before gently pulling her tiny, quivering frame closer to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively._

 _"Y'know, I asked myself the same question once."_

 _Lucy looked up to him. "Y-you did?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to."_

 _Natsu took a second to appreciate how she could feel for someone in the past while she was currently going through so much grief herself. Gently patting her head, he continued, "I lost my Dad, and for some time I wasn't sure how I could be my normal happy self again."_

 _He then smiled and looked towards her, "And then I would remember something he told me. He said, 'Always think of the future,' and that's exactly what I did. There isn't a day when I don't miss him. But I also know he's out there somewhere looking out for me. And I want to do him proud."_

 _Neither of them realised when she had stopped crying till Lucy pulled away enough to see his face properly, eyes puffy but resolute. "I'll look to the future too! I'll take really good care of Mama's keys and she will be so proud of me!" she declared with conviction and Natsu grinned at her._

 _Minutes later, the need for sleep caught up to her, and Lucy asked him to stay by her side. So he pulled her in close as he lay next to her, warming himself up a little so that even in her sleep she would know she wasn't alone._

 _"And Mr Dragon?" she murmured drowsily._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I'm sure your Papa is already really proud of you."_

 _Natsu was glad she wasn't looking as he teared up once more._

Natsu had always known Lucy had been close to her mother, she had even mentioned her from time to time. But never had she actually cried over her in front of him that way.

It saddened him to see her like that, especially since she was currently so little, but Natsu stayed there, ensuring even if all he could do was lend his shoulder for her to cry on, that he would be there for her.

Natsu vaguely wondered what was happening and why he was where he was, but decided not to question it. He hoped he was the only one seemingly stuck in the past and that wherever she was, Lucy was okay.

He already missed her so much.

…

The next morning, Natsu was surprised to find himself on a super soft bed waking up. The sheets felt really soft to the touch and only the right amount of sunshine trickled into the huge bedroom.

In an instant, the past day's events came crashing down on him, and he tumbled off the bed, reeling in all that he was feeling.

Getting up and rubbing his sore butt, Natsu looked around the room. It looked and smelled so _Lucy_. And not like her at the same time? While this may be how she really had grown up, Natsu never really associated opulence with her. Maybe it was her perennial rent issues.

Or maybe it was because of how down-to-earth she was.

Natsu smiled at the thought, his eyes landing onto her pile of soft toys. He was beginning to feel creeped out with all the toys staring back at him, when he heard the door open.

"Oh you're awake," she smiled softly and Natsu found himself struggling to reaccustom to seeing such a teeny Lucy.

"Mornin'," Natsu grumbled still a bit disoriented.

"Good morning, Mr. Dragon," she replied with a smile. And Natsu could told from miles away that it was a forced one.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

That seemed to startle her and Lucy just shook her head in response. "Nothing! I just wanted to know what fruit would you like since I can't get an entire platter of food here and I do apologise for that, unless you want to come to the dining room, but I don't know how - "

"Lucy, why are you faking that smile?" he interrupted, though not unkindly.

Lucy frowned, before silently turning around, closing the door and walking to sit gingerly in front of Natsu on the floor, speaking only in hushed whispers.

"Papa called me to his office his morning," she confessed. "He told me it wasn't expected of me to still be crying. And that I must limit my mourning to the nighttime when no one is around to see it. As of now, I am only hindering people in their work."

Natsu seethed.

"Stay here," he growled, making sure to shut the door behind him keeping her inside.

He let his nose do the searching, and though the scent was mild, he managed to reach his destination, stomping over to Jude Heartfilia's office and slamming the door open in his anger. "I've got a bone to pick with you, you sorry excuse for a father! Is that how you treat your daughter right after she freaking _lost her Mom?_ "

Jude started at the loud noise, his eyes darting to where Natsu was, looking for an extra moment, before sighing and continuing his paper work in earnest.

"The heck? You ignoring me?" he yelled.

Apparently he was. Pissed even more, Natsu walked around his desk, thinking about how burning an important looking paper would be reminder enough to never cross a dragon slayer, just as a knock came at the door.

"Ah, Eustice," Jude wished standing from his seat and walking to the man at the door.

Stepping through Natsu in the process.

Having a person go right through you was an extremely weird experience and – to his horror – Natsu could now testify to it.

Shaking his head, Natsu ran over to where Jude was talking to a balding man about floral arrangements, and Natsu tried catching the man's attention by grabbing his collar.

It alarmed him to actually see his hands go right through. He attempted once more with Baldy.

At some point it occurred to him that they were not just unable to see him but couldn't hear or feel him either.

Panicking, Natsu ran back into Lucy's room, feeling immense relief wash over him when he saw her respond to his entry.

And with that his inability to help her cemented even further.

"Where did you run off to?" she demanded, clearly miffed at having been locked inside her own room.

"Meeting my other dragon friends," still reeling from panicking before, he fibbed, uncomfortable with the lie, but not wanting her bothered by his worries. He knew she needed cheering up and an effort in that direction would be an effective distraction from his inner turmoil. "And they said that you could have this dragon as your horse for the day!" he declared, hoping this would appeal to her the way it did to Asuka.

Lucy blinked as Natsu got onto all fours. "Get on!"

"B-but where will we go?"

"Anywhere you want!"

Lucy's little face scrunched up in thought. Natsu wondered if there were any cuter sights out there.

"I cannot think of any place," she said, sounding disappointed with herself.

"Then I'll take you to Fairy Tail!" declared the dragon-horse.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy echoed questioningly, climbing aboard his back.

"Yup! It's the best place on earth! It's my home!"

Lucy was already enthralled. Natsu began running all around her room stopping to explain about the other residents of the mysterious-seeming place - including The Ice Loser, The Cute Little Healer, The Monster Ladies, The Metal Head, The Lightning Dude - each character getting their own little introduction.

He had had Lucy's attention the whole time and she would often pause the ride to ask questions of the many people he talked about.

At some point the two of them rolled onto the bed, Lucy letting Natsu rest from constant running around and talking.

"Hey, Mr. Dragon?"

He didn't bother reminding her that he had shared his name. Besides, Mr. Dragon sounded pretty cool.

"Can I come to Fairy Tail someday?"

Natsu didn't even flinch. "Of course you can! I'll take you there someday! Everybody's waiting to make friends with you!"

Lucy's face lit up in the most precious of smiles. "I've never had friends before! Well...not including Spetto-san and the staff people."

Natsu's eyes widened. It had never occurred to him before how Lucy never had friends her age till she ran away from home.

The urge to comfort her was almost a reflex now.

"You have me!"

Lucy giggled. "You're not my age Mr Dragon. I know that much."

"Dragons are ageless beings," Natsu shot back. "So that can mean we're both the same age."

Lucy giggled more. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't have to, I'm awesome!" he boasted proudly.

Lucy laughed in response and not for the first time in his life Natsu vowed to protect that laughter.

"Say, aren't you hungry, Mr. Dragon?"

"I think an apple should do," he told her after a pause and she nodded excitedly and stepped out of her room to fetch it for him.

Natsu let his frown show once she left, realising that he wasn't hungry at all. Which was weird considering he hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours. At least.

He couldn't talk to people who weren't Lucy, they couldn't see him and his voracious appetite was non-existent. He didn't even smell Baldy approach near he was when he should have.

What in the name of Happy's fish was happening?

* * *

 ** _I hardly expected the response the first chapter received and for that I am so grateful to every single one of you who read this! I hope you enjoyed this early update! :D_**

 ** _Question: Are you enjoying Lucy and Little Natsu's interactions more or that of Natsu and little Lucy more? I'm curious._**

 ** _As always, I'm all ears for anything you have to say!_**

 ** _Special thanks to Srae13, CrystalRavenFairy, FireDragonPhia, AnnabethAlAbbas, Kauia, , Guest, Zombified16, ashinsky, T-tawny and FelicitousVixen for all your lovely reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed! :D_**


	3. Venture

_**Chapter Three: Venture**_

* * *

When Lucy woke up the next morning it was with more than a little disorientation, and she started upon seeing Natsu curled up next to her looking as tiny as he did.

Before the previous day's events crashed onto her.

Sighing deeply, she turned to look at Natsu once more. He had yet to let go of her arm but was otherwise looking peaceful, clearly still lost in the magical world of dreams.

Lucy smiled affectionately, running the hand of her free arm through his hair, keeping away any thoughts too heavy just then, simply enjoying how cute the little boy looked.

Moments later, onyx eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of Lucy before him. Natsu stared sleepily through half open eyes for a few seconds before shooting her a happy, lazy smile.

"You kept your promise," he rasped.

Lucy only returned his smile, hand resuming its course through his soft locks. _'Are grown-up Natsu's hair also this soft?'_

"That feels nice," Natsu sighed, pushing his head further into her hand.

Lucy giggled at the cute sight he painted. "You look just like a cat."

Natsu frowned at that. "I'm a dragon," he corrected seriously, before resuming his cat-like behaviour.

"Uh-huh," said Lucy, before pulling her hand away to stretch and then rolling onto her stomach so she could push herself up.

"What's that?" Natsu asked suddenly.

Lucy turned to look at him, finding him staring curiously at her guildmark.

 _'Uh-oh.'_ Lucy's brain was immediately swarmed with warnings and panicked questions. _'Should I tell him about Fairy Tail? Won't that change things for him? What if he doesn't end up in Fairy Tail as a result? What if he ends up like Gajeel in a bad bad place? Oh God, what if he - '_

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna," Natsu's quiet voice broke through her mental rant.

Lucy turned to see him looking both concerned and dejected. And it did horrid things to her heart.

Sighing she gave in, answering in the best manner she could. "It's the sign of my home," she began, unintentionally smiling warmly at her guildmark. "It let's me stay hopeful, reminding me that I have a family who all love me and that I'm never ever truly alone."

Natsu sat up as she spoke, soaking everything she was saying. "How are you never alone? Weren't you when I found you?"

Lucy took a minute to silently appreciate how that had been the second time he had _found_ her.

"Well, physically speaking yes, but my family is out there somewhere, waiting for me, and that gives me courage."

She watched as Natsu quietly took in her explanation, nodding silently to himself, unconsciously holding onto his scarf.  
"So Dad's kinda with me even without being with me?"

"In a way, yes."

Natsu smiled wide at that, liking the idea. "Does your family have dragons?"

Lucy hummed, counting mentally. "Sort of. Mine has three very dragon-like people."

" _Three?"_ Natsu asked incredulously.

Lucy laughed at that. "Yes! They're of different kinds, but in their own way manage to get along with each other and the rest of us."

Natsu nodded quietly and Lucy was surprised to see him frown sadly. "You have a big family. I only know Igneel."

Lucy leaned over to pat his head reassuringly. "Not all family are the ones you're born with or those who raise you, Natsu. I found this family when I was seventeen years old - and they're my friends and teammates. My comrades. I'm sure yours is out there somewhere waiting for you. They just don't know it yet."

"Friends can be family too?" he asked, hope ringing loud in his soft spoken words.

"Uh-huh." Lucy nodded briskly.

Natsu mulled over that for a bit before speaking again. "We're friends so... that makes you my family too, right?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the plea before she spoke. "Yes, Natsu," the blonde said firmly, hoping she conveyed how much she meant it. "We are family."

Natsu then surprised her by launching himself in her arms for a huge hug. "So that makes you Luigi Dragneel!" he declared, eyes glittering with happiness. "Good, now let's look for breakfast!" he said, hopping off of her lap and heading towards the forest.

Leaving a rather stunned Lucy behind.

* * *

"Whaff ar'ya foin'?" Natsu asked around a mouthful of apple. He decisively ignored how ash could have tasted better on his tongue than the fruit did just then, forcing himself to bite, chew and swallow.

"Making rice balls!" Lucy announced, not taking her eyes off of where she was carefully packing the sticky rice into little pyramids just a bit smaller than her palms.

Natsu studied her busily working, standing on a stool so as to be able to reach the kitchen platform. The room was empty at Lucy's request, one she allowed herself to ask since breakfast hour had just finished – the staff happily giving her the space, even having readied the ingredients for their little mistress.

"What're rice balls?" Natsu asked quizzically, not having heard of them before.

"Well, they are rice. In the shape of balls and they have little yummy bits of fish or meat or pickles inside and are really tasty. Mama used to make them every time Papa's mood was low and I thought today was a good day to cheer him up."

Natsu smiled at her determination watching as she put all the effort her little arms would allow in shaping the perfect rice balls, her tongue unconsciously sticking out in the process. "And what's today?"

Lucy turned to grin at Natsu. "My birthday!"

Natsu's mouth dropped open. "Really?! You should have told me earlier! Happy birthday, Lucy!"

Lucy giggled and voiced her thanks, before turning back to making the snack. "Papa and Mama told me that the day I was born was one of their happiest days, right up there with when they got married!"

She set aside the one she had just wrapped the _nori_ around, picking up a new pile of sticky rice and shaping it. "I thought maybe if Papa remembered his happy days with Mama, then he could be happy with her memories, like I am. Like you taught me!"

Her smile had been so much like his Lucy's, Natsu dropped the apple he was attempting to eat, completely disarmed by the grateful expression.

Mildly flustered at the praise, Natsu used picking the fruit up as an excuse to not make eye-contact, mumbling something about not having done much, prompting more laughter from Lucy.

"How are we doing with the o _niigiri_ , Lucy-sama?" came another voice, startling Natsu. How had he not smelt her when she had been so close?!

"Really well, Spetto-san!" Lucy told the old lady, pointing at the two ready ones. "Thank you for showing me!"

"Oh, Lucy-sama, I was glad to have been of service," she replied happily. "Would you like me to stay and give you company?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, but Mr Dragon is here so I'm not alone."

Mrs Spetto titled her head to the side in confusion. "Mr Dragon?"

"Mm-hmm, he's right here," she said, pointing to Natsu.

Mrs Spetto glanced where she was pointing, not seeing what she apparently should have. Giggling, she pretended to be surprised at what she "saw", "Ohh! Is he your new friend, Lucy-sama?"

Lucy paused and turned to give Natsu a happy grin, before answering her housekeeper-in-chief with an emphatic yes. He knew the sweet old lady couldn't really see him, though was grateful that she didn't play away his existence either.

"Well, I'll leave it up to you and Mr Dragon then!"

"Alright!"

A few minutes later and Lucy was finished with five incredibly tempting rice balls.

"Hey! They look like a professional chef made them!" Natsu complimented, patting her head.

Lucy blushed joyously at the praise.

"I have to pick one now," she said, leaning back to evaluate with one was the best.

"How come?" Natsu asked.

"I can only carry one," she said, eyes gauging each rice ball for aesthetic appeal.

"Hey, I can carry the rest!" Natsu offered.

Lucy shook her head and puzzled Natsu when she declared with confidence, "No, you can't."

Natsu pouted at that, and moved to pick up the plate to prove her wrong, more than a little miffed at her questioning his ability to lift a small plate.

And was surprised to find she was right.

The weight wasn't a problem at all. Especially since he couldn't even rest his hand on the ornate plate without his hand slipping right through.

Unaware of her friend's mounting panic, Lucy yelled, "This one!" before picking the second rice-ball up and heading out of the kitchen.

"Please wait in my room, Mr Dragon! I'll tell you all about Papa's reaction when I come back!" she said, pushing the door with her back and darting to her father's study.

Natsu on the other hand, numbly made his way to Lucy's room, somewhat comforted that he did have to open the door on his way in.

Sighing, he sat down heavily two steps into her room, rubbing his palm over his face, wondering not for the first time what was happening to him, his fear and worry now only renewed at the new occurrence.

So he couldn't touch _some_ objects, couldn't taste anything, his sense of smell, faulty and nobody but little Lucy could see him.

Oh, not to forget that he didn't know how he reached there or how to get back, or where his-age-Lucy was.

Well, shit.

* * *

When Lucy's bumbling thoughts finally caught up to her, she realised how Natsu was now nearly out of sight and quickly got up to follow him.

 _'Lucy Dragneel,'_ she thought, flushing again. _'Nonononono. That should not sound that natural.'_

And yet somehow it did, much to Lucy's confused chagrin.

So lost in her own conflicting feelings was she that she didn't even notice having walked out of the forest until she heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

Turning immediately to her left Lucy found two people walking on the same beaten path she was now standing on, making their way right towards her.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw Makarov and Porlyusica deep in discussion, and her heart soared at the sight, running towards them without much of a thought.

"Master! Porlyusica-san! It's so good to see - " she was interrupted just as the two senior guildmembers made their way past her.

Going right through her.

Lucy stood rooted to her spot, eyes wide and heart thudding in a slow, loud, painful pace as she quickly assimilated what had just happened.

What her state of being at this point in time now clearly was.

Now that she thought about it, she realised how weird it was that she hadn't sensed Makarov coming. Porlyusica was understandable, she wasn't a mage, but the Master's magical ability ensured an easily detectible aura, for those sensitive enough. And she was one such person.

Or, at least she used to be.

 _'Am I technically even alive?'_

She lifelessly looked over to see Makarov and the medicine lady chatting calmly, walking on as though they hasn't just moved through a person.

And the understanding that had just dawned on her brought along with it a sudden wave of anxiety and fear that had Lucy wrap her arms around herself as though trying to hold herself together and keep from falling apart.

The threat of chronic loneliness not alien enough, but certainly cripplingly potent.

"Luiiigiiii!" came Natsu's panicked voice as he ran out onto the path.

Effectively catching the attention of those passing by.

Catching sight of her he stomped to her, evidently angry.

"Where were you? You promised to stay!" he huffed at her.

"You can still see me?" Lucy breathed, hope and relief washing over her.

"Well, duh! And don't you vanish like that on me again! Not like..."

Lucy felt extremely guilty as she saw his little shoulders quiver with barely reined emotion.

"Excuse me," came a voice interrupting her attempt at apologising. "But who are you talking to little boy?"

"Luigi," he stated looking cautiously at the short old man who had just spoken.

"Who is this _Luigi_?"

"My frien-" Natsu turned to point at her, only to find her with a finger on her lips, motioning for him to not mention her.

"Uh, no one," he amended, shrewdly catching on.

"I see, and where are your parents?"

Natsu looked at him sceptically before subtly turning to Lucy wordlessly asking if he should answer. Upon receiving an encouraging nod from her, he turned to face Makarov and respond.

"Dad vanished," Natsu said softly, "and I've to find him." His gaze shifted to his feet.

And because he did so he didn't see Porlyusica whispering something into Makarov's ear.

But Lucy did.

She saw him nod solemnly at the old lady before clapping loudly. "So little boy! Would you like to join a guild?"

"A guild?"

"Yeah! Where mages band together and go on missions. We're like a big family, all watching out for each other, and together we make the best in all of Fiore!"

Natsu seemed to mull over it for a moment. "Will it make me stronger?"

"Oh yes, it would! And there are a lot of kids your age so you can make friends too!"

The idea of friends and a family like the kind Lucy described was exciting enough, but just in case Natsu looked once over at Lucy in question and grinned when he received a definite nod from her, now all doubts gone.

"Count me in, old man!"

…

The whole way to the guild, Lucy followed them silently, fuelled by both the need to ensure Natsu was okay (even though she technically knew he would be) and her own wish to see the guild – _her home_ – once more.

Makarov had been explaining to Natsu about the guild, and in turn prodding him about his father and his form of magic. Natsu easily answered the queries, his excitement warding away any need to be cautious.

As he did, Makarov and Porlyusica would exchange very subtle glances, ones that Natsu missed but Lucy caught on.

 _'They had known about the dragons all along!'_

"And who is this Luigi you mentioned earlier?" Makarov prompted.

"A friend," Natsu replied in a non-committed manner, and Lucy was glad he had caught onto her wish of not being talked about with these people.

Lucy sighed. There was far too many things about this she didn't know and that was becoming increasingly both apparent and worrisome.

* * *

Natsu was still seated on the floor in a daze when Lucy ran into the room in tears and threw herself onto his lap, burying her face into his chest as she cried.

Snapping back to the present, Natsu instinctively held her close, worried about the sudden outburst.

"He yelled..he didn't...he was angry and he threw it away on the floor and he yelled so much," she tried explaining between sobs.

Natsu could barely hold back the sheer anger and revulsion he felt towards Jude. Lucy's father or not, the man was even more of an asshole than Lucy had explained he'd been.

Who would throw something a child made? _A child_? Let alone your own daughter? After she put so much effort into making it too.

Growling at the man responsible and his own helplessness in the situation, he held her close and let her cry, not saying or doing anything to stem the flow of her tears.

When the bawling had reduced to mere hiccups, Natsu picked the sabotaged rice-ball that she was still cradling in her palms and chucked it into his mouth.

"Wait, no don't, that's from the floor!"

Natsu ignored her every word, grinning as he made a show of licking his fingers. "That," he declared loudly, "was amazing!"

And he was absolutely certain it would have been too, if he could still taste. He had been witness to the amount of effort she had put in, after all.

"You didn't have to eat it..." Lucy mumbled, her little face tinged pink at his praise.

"I wanna have the rest too, give me!"

She looked suspiciously at him through her eyelashes and Natsu grinned back happily, glad to see her not as upset anymore.

"They're for Spetto-san and the others," she said quietly.

Natsu smiled, smothering the suspicion that she knew he couldn't eat anymore in favour of appreciating her kindness.

Seriously, Jude was a major arsehole.

"How about this?" he began, standing up and picking up Lucy along with him, "as a special birthday treat, you get to have this Mr Dragon as your knight for the day! And I shall do anything the Princess asks me to do!"

Lucys mouth dropped open in a little 'O' before she quickly wiped her eyes dry and shot Natsu a hesitant smile, asking softly, "Can we go on an adventure?"

"We sure can!"

"We should take Michelle too!" she said, shaking a bit in her enthusiasm. "I'll ask Spetto-san to pack a lunch basket as well!" She exclaimed excitedly, before pausing and looking up at Natsu apologetically. "We'll have to stay within the east sector of the Manor premises though, so that Papa will not get angry."

"No problem," the dragon slayer announced happily. "Like I said, your day your rules!"

Lucy laughed giddily in response, dashing off to fetch Michelle before returning back to where Natsu was.

"I don't think I introduced you two," she thought out loud. "Michelle, this is Mr Dragon; Mr Dragon, Michelle."

"Hey there Michelle," Natsu waved. _'Long time no see,'_ he added internally.

"Here," she said, lifting the doll up for him to accept, "you can hold her while I go talk to Spetto-san!"

And before Natsu said anything more she was already scuttling away to her old house-keeper. He glanced down at the doll in his hands, and wondered not for the first time about how different things would be had he not been sent here.

Of a Lucy that never had a Mr Dragon around, and had no one to cheer up every time she cried. _'Did Lucy really have to go through all this alone?'_ he mused sadly, his appreciation of his cheerful, kind partner only growing.

"I'm back!" she yelled a small while, running over to him. Natsu noticed that she had also washed her face in the interim. "We can go now, Spetto-san said she'll send our lunch to us."

"Awesome! Let's go then," said Natsu handing her Michelle before turning so that his back faced her, and crouching on a knee. "Hop on!"

Lucy looked unsure for a moment or two before jumping onto him, and wrapping her arms around his neck for support. Natsu in turn, stood up, securing both her legs and thus her weight using his own arms, hoisting her to a more comfortable height on his back.

Taking in her giggles with a grin, he then opened her window and stood on its sill. "You ready?"

"Are you going to jump?" she squeaked.

"Yup!"

He felt her arms tighten a little around him before feeling her nod. "Okay."

And he did.

Now, the plan was to actually fly for a bit, Natsu was now pretty good at channeling his fire under his feet to let him do so – but a few moments off the ledge and Natsu realised there was no fire he could tap into.

He quelled a surge of fear at the observation by focusing instead on landing in a manner that didn't hurt Lucy or him.

Which was also something he was good at, though not quite as flamboyant as he wanted to be.

And in less than a second, he nailed a soft landing on the grass below, turning to Lucy to gauge her reaction, surprised at what he saw.

She was grinning wide, her mouth open to accommodate the width of it, her cheeks a sweet pink even as she laughed euphorically at the stunt.

"That was so much fun," she breathed.

Natsu took a moment to comprehend the fact that she also sounded _impressed_. Like he had wanted her to be. Even with no fire or flying.

"Wanna try that again?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, and Natsu immediately began scaling the wall once more, until he reached the window and jumped again, positively ecstatic hearing her happy laughter - worry of his magic push far enough for him to care at that moment, Lucy's happiness and approval ensuring he didn't even need to put any effort towards doing so.

* * *

"I feel compelled to inform you that this is not quite how I ever intended to use my magic. I _create_ based on _my own_ memory, not suppress it or alter that in others – which is far more dangerous. It may as well be forbidden, Lost Magic or not," the memory-make mage warned.

It wasn't a yes, but neither was it really a no, and Gray was quick to catch onto that.

"Rufus," he said quietly, not quite exuding the calm he wanted to. "We _need_ to save them. You heard Erza, what's happening will affect us too once the protective spell wears off. Ultear is doing all she can, but all of that would be meaningless without you."

Rufus' eyes narrowed behind his mask as he weighed Gray's words in his head. Moments later, sighing, he finally said, "I shall do my best."

Gray nodded his thanks, as they moved on to the next stage of the plan.

Both of them all too aware that the world as they know it couldn't afford anything less than their best.

* * *

 _ **Thank you awesome folks for you patience, feedback and support! :D**_

 _ **Two more chapters and Rewind will reach it's conclusion, omg. Thanks to you lovely people, I've got the confidence boost I needed and have begun the notes for my next multi-chapter - an AU this time - which would in all likelihood be waaaay longer.**_

 _ **My special thanks to Lyonsgirl, Alexa, ZeynepD, Kauia, bored-outa-my-mind97, Srae13, FireDragonPhia, , BrennaCoris, CopDog, Satisfied Reader, fairytail0630, otakunatic, Aviend, Soawksahm, sama775, BandGeek1234566, Crushing Chaos, CrystalRavenFairy and Juliastes as well as everyone who favourited and followed!**_


	4. Farewell

**_Chapter Four: Farewell_**

* * *

Turned out Lucy hadn't landed too far away from the guild, because in only a couple of hours, the little group had reached Magnolia.

Porlyusica quietly excused herself as soon as they reached the outskirts, mumbling something about not being able to stand being around so many humans, thus leaving Makarov and Natsu behind, along with the invisible-to-her Lucy.

"Hmm, before we get you to the guild," Makarov began as she walked away, "let's have you dressed in better than a flimsy pair of pants, shall we?"

Natsu asquised with a nod, but only after a silent consultation with Lucy.

She was glad that he was reaching the guild, that he would now make friends he would go on to grow up with, and so won't ever be as horridly lonely as he had been in the forest ever again. And the thought of that did wonders for all the worry she was feeling for him.

The trip inside Magnolia city had been lovely, even for Lucy - who marvelled at how different her city looked years before it was to become her home. And despite all the apparent differences, the city still gave her the same vibes as it always did.

 _Home._

Lucy's heart ached with a sudden onslaught of homesickness, the flood of memories of her years in Magnolia not helping matters in the least.

As though sensing her distress, a now fully dressed Natsu fell back from where Makarov was talking to a young lady, pretending to curiously look at some clothes put on display.

"Do you want something too? I can ask him to get it for me," he whispered.

Despite herself, Lucy smiled at his concern for her. "No, thank you Natsu. I'm just missing home a bit that's all."

Natsu nodded subtly, before turning to face her, eyes determined and fists clenched to his sides. "Let me join the guild and then I'll help you find your friends."

Touched, Lucy's smile grew, as she crouched down to his height. "May I hug you, Natsu?"

Natsu blinked for a moment, his little face turning an adorable pink before he nodded.

And Lucy gently pulled him for a warm hug. "Thank you," she whispered to him, feeling him lean onto her. "Finding them is something I have to do on my own, but thank you so much for offering, Natsu."

Natsu relaxed in her arms, moving to nuzzle his face onto her shoulder in response.

"Natsu!" Makarov called, interrupting Natsu's attempt at wrapping his arms around her.

"Go on," Lucy said, pulling back, as Natsu nodded and ran to the old man, keeping an eye out for her as he did.

Figures that even at that age Natsu would be looking out for her.

But that concern was dangerous for him, how involved Natsu was getting in her weird existence and the more Lucy thought about it the more it worried her. She was an anomaly in space-time and he should ideally have as little to do with her possible.

And as painful as it was, Lucy came to a decision.

She had prolonged interactions with him for far longer than she should have and now that he wouldn't be alone, she knew she should not stay any longer and jeopardise his future any more than she may already have.

So, after Natsu's first day in the guild, she would wish him the best and leave on her own way.

Where to? She didn't know, yet.

All she knew was that it'd be far away from Natsu.

And that scared her.

* * *

"Now you beat the Vulcan there!"

"I can do that?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you're awesome at kicking butt!"

Lucy giggled, before posing in her own "battle mode" next to the far taller Natsu both of them gearing to take down the imaginary monster.

"I'll protect you Michelle! Lucy kick!" she yelled, and in her enthusiasm, lost balance and toppled over, landing flat on her bum and earning a hearty bout of laughter from Natsu.

She was about to give him a pouty earful, when she heard Spetto call out to her.

Turning around, she saw the old lady carrying a small basket of food, and Lucy ran over to help her with the treats, helping her set it down after laying a blanket.

"Will this do for all three of you, Lucy-sama?"

"Yes, thank you Spetto-san!" Lucy replied gratefully, waving as housekeeper walked back into the manor.

Natsu watched in quiet fondness as Lucy began digging in in an unhindered manner he was certain he would never see from the grown up Lucy. This Lucy had mayonnaise dotting around her mouth that she clearly didn't mind.

It was cute.

He was about to ask her if he could have one, when he remembered his situation. Which prompted another question.

"How come you didn't offer me anything Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at him, hurriedly chewing and swallowing to be able to answer. "Because you can't eat."

So she did know. "And how would you know that? You've seen me eat."

"Just a feeling," she shrugged, moving to bite another chunk off her sandwich, before pausing. "Mama told me to always trust my instincts and that's what I did."

"And what did your gut tell you about me?"Natsu asked, hoping her intuition could have something to offer him about his situation.

"It is difficult to explain..." Lucy replied thinking on it for a minute. "...like you shouldn't be here, but you also should. Um, like a good plushie but on the wrong shelf."

Natsu nodded slowly at that, marvelling her possible accuracy but also bemoaning how it wasn't new information.

"Is something wrong, Mr Dragon?"

Natsu started before offering a big smile. "Naw, just thinkin'."

Lucy stared at him, enough for him to wonder if he'd gotten something on his face, before quickly digging into her sandwich with even less lady-like elegance than before and then scrambling to clear the little picnic area.

Natsu knew that scramble. She was up to something.

"Hey, hey, that's the rush?" chuckled Natsu.

"There is someone you should meet! She sounds a lot like the Flood Lady you mentioned," Lucy declared excitedly.

Though far more than a little nervous, Natsu nodded, helping her wrap up their picnic and taking her back up to her room.

Giggling with excitement, Lucy walked over to a drawer, and pulled out an intricately carved box and a ornate glass bowl.

Despite himself, Natsu smiled at how carefully she handled her keys.

She ran into the bathroom with the bowl and returned with it full of water.

Natsj adjusted his scarf and squirmed where he sat, while Lucy reached into the box to retrieve a gold key. He had a not-so-pleasant feeling he knew where this was going.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

And the room lit up with the most ominous of blue magic. At this point Natsu would rather a jealous Juvia over who he was about to meet.

Right on cue, "DO NOT SUMMON ME WHILE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A DATE, BRAT!"

Natsu sighed. _'Same old super friendly Aquarius'_.

Lucy on the other hand wasn't the least bit perturbed. On the contrary, the sight of the merlady only seemed to make her more excited.

"Aquarius! Aquarius! Meet Mr Dragon!" she pointed happily at Natsu.

"I don't want to meet any - " Aquarius' eyes widened as she took in the sight of Natsu.

Natsu on the other was flinched under her gaze, surprised that she could indeed see him. Huh, just like Lucy -

"Brat!" Aquarius called.

"Yes!"

"Go get me some water from the right tap in the kitchen. Now!"

And without a question Lucy nodded and hurried out of her room.

Natsu squared his shoulders as the Spirit's eyes set on him.

"You shouldn't be here."

Natsu shifted. "I-I know. I'm not sure how I reach - wait, you recognise me?!" His heart thumped with hope. Maybe she could could help him out of there?

"Tch, of course not." She said, effectively dampening any hope he had of her. "But time and space is bending awkwardly around you. You clearly don't belong here."

"I know," Natsu said gruffly, miffed at her only reaffirming how wrong all of this was. "Stupid Eclipse Gate and - "

Aquarius seemed to recognise something. "You're from Layla's lot? I've never seen you before."

Natsu solemnly shook his head. "I'm from Lucy's."

"Then you're from..." Her eyes widened.

"The future, yeah."

And suddenly Natsu was drenched. "Hey! What's the big - "

"You IDIOT! What're you doing now, here, with her, you flaming nut?!"

"How did you know I -"

"Doesn't matter. You leave her right now, you understand?! She may not be Layla, but she is the one who holds my key and I will _not_ have your stupidity put her in any more trouble that it already has!"

"I haven't -"

"Oh yeah? What did you think? You could walk in here and be a part of her past and years later she'll meet you in the future and it will be all happily ever after?"

Natsu gulped, fear setting in unlike ever before. Crazy fish lady was right.

Man had he screwed up.

"I...oh God."

Aquarius sighed. " _Now_ you get it. Can I trust you to leave the earliest you can?"

Natsu nodded sombrely.

"Hmm. Maybe she does make some half-decent friends," Aquarius mumbled just as Lucy came in with a glass full of water.

"What did I miss?"

Aquarius merely _tch_ ed before sending a pointed glare at Natsu and closing her gate.

Lucy blinked for a moment, before setting the glass aside and sighing once more. "I'm sorry she's a little rude, but she's nice deep down."

Natsu smiled softly at that, though the mermaid's words didn't leave him.

"I can't call another spirit, it'll make me too tired. But we can still play if you want to!" she grinned happily at him and Natsu half-heartedly smiled back.

He didn't want to hurt her - not by leaving but definitely not by staying either.

This was not going to be easy, he knew. On either of them.

But it had to be done.

* * *

Lucy's heartbeat skyrocketed when the guild came into view.

Oh, she remembered this guild hall. It was the one Natsu had brought her to do many years ago.

Er, later.

Shaking her thoughts off, she moved to stand next to a nervous looking Natsu, patting his head reassuringly as Makarov opened up the gates to him for the first time.

Lucy somehow felt a kind of second-hand nervousness on behalf of Natsu as well. It was a big moment in his life, paving the way in making him the loyal guildmate he is, the wonderful person he is. And though she knew for a fact that things do go well and that he would be fine, having met and been best friends with the evidence of the same, she was still nervous.

She didn't want to admit to herself that a good proportion of the fear stemmed from a very real worry of the consequences of her own involvement.

Which was why when Natsu and Makarov stepped into the guild, Lucy didn't follow with them.

She just couldn't.

* * *

"Ultear, you ready?"

" _Yes._ "

"Rufus?"

"Affirmative."

Gray nodded clasping Lyon's hand to his left and Erza's to his right, closing the large circle of mages that currently surrounded the gate, everyone bracing themselves for a spell unheard of before - with the exception of Rufus, who was standing before the Gate hands splayed on it, Freed's magic amplifying runes drawn around him.

Wendy soaked in the sight, knowing what a landmark event this was. Every major guild had its representatives there, each guild having a come a long way, seen victories and defeats, joy and war, creating friendships that transcended magic types, cities and guilds and in the case of a select few, entire continents as well. Despite the danger of the crisis at hand and how scary the likely prospect of losing was, the gathering only fuelled her hope.

"You guys know what to do!" Erza's voice boomed. "You also know what is at stake. The past is being changed as we speak and that doesn't just jeopardise Natsu and Lucy's own futures, but ours as well. Everything and everyone they have ever interacted with will be affected and that includes nearly all of us and so many more."

She paused for a moment, before continuing even louder, "So, when Ultear gives the signal pour every ounce of your power towards the Rufus and the Gate. And believe in Ultear and in Rufus! In Lucy and Natsu! In yourselves! For our future!"

"FOR OUR FUTURE!" echoed the whole circle, each link drawing into the very depths of their magic pool, waiting for the signal.

And then it came.

" _Now!_ "

* * *

Lucy was seething. She tried her best but to her utmost frustration, she couldn't lift Wakaba's mug and pour the beer all over those creeps.

The horrid meanies that they were!

Any plan of turning and walking away after fear had had her frozen to her spot had been blasted right out of the water the moment she heard that laughter.

Not happy, not joyous, not fun.

It was mocking. Followed by the whimpering of an audibly distraught Natsu.

She couldn't remember a time she ran faster, smack into the middle of the hall.

Lucy watched as Macao and Wakaba laughed and mocked Natsu for his "claims" of having a dragon father.

How dare they? A _child_ no less?

Even if they didn't believe what he said - which was another issue - the least they could have done was be nice. He was new, he hadn't even made friends yet.

Lucy's low opinion of the two had never been lower. _Cockroaches_ were better beings. Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to Lucy-kick them a new one just then.

She had felt relatively better as Erza walked up to a visibly upset Natsu, offering to teach him, and seeing her take the boy under her wing, Lucy took that as her cue and made the tough choice to step out.

As awful as some of the guild members were being about this, she knew Natsu had to face it without her. She knew that he had been successful at making Fairy Tail his home before and knew she couldn't interfere in any of that this time round.

 _'It was nice to see little Erza and Levy and Cana and Gray again,'_ she mulled, in an attempt to cheer herself up. Helplessness sucked, and by the looks of it, things weren't going to get much better. Not with her leaving today.

Possibly leaving the only person who could see her, talk to her. A newfound fear began getting a hold on her chest, and it took Lucy every effort to keep her sobs at bay.

"Luigi!" Natsu's voice came and Lucy turned to find him running towards her.

"What're you doing here Natsu? What's wrong?" she said, alarmed at how ashen his face looked. Far worse than he had seemed at the guild.

"You..you are.." He lifted a shaky finger to point at her and Lucy saw what he was referring to.

She looked down at herself, needing to raise her hands to confirm what she was witnessing. She could see right through them.

She was vanishing again? Was it for good this time?

"No," his whispered plea snapped her attention back to him. "No, you can't leave me too. Please, no, you can't!"

Heart breaking at his tears, Lucy forced her own tears to the back burner, wearing a smile as she managed to crouch before his frame.

"Natsu," she cooed softly, "Natsu, this isn't goodbye. I promise we will meet again."

"You're leaving me, just like Igneel, you're leaving me..." Natsu tears rolled down his cheeks and he made no move to wipe them away, feelings of hurt, confusion and betrayal shining through his dark orbs.

Lucy shook her head, ignoring her own tears as they fell, "Igneel didn't abandon you Natsu, you keep him safe by thinking of him. By keeping him safe in your heart," she said, managing to press her hand to his chest. "And I'll be there too. And I promise you'll meet us both again in the future. So look forward towards it okay?"

"You-you promise?" he asked gingerly.

"I would never make a promise I didn't intend to keep Natsu, you know that."

And somehow he did. He met her eyes finally and nodded. "I hope you find your friend where you're going now," he said, his voice cracking as he spoke through his tears, "and tell them they are very lucky to get to be with you."

Lucy nodded just as she felt something tug at her entire being. Scared, she pulled Natsu to her and hugged him, before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Thank you so much, Natsu. I can't wait to see you again," she smiled.

And she received a watery grin from him in return as the tug only grew stronger.

Smothering the urge to fight the tug, she let it pull her away, even as Natsu began crying once more, calling for her to come back, before all she knew was darkness.

* * *

Natsu knew from experience that a note wouldn't cut it.

Loke, one drunken night, had informed him in acute detail of what finding his note did to her when he left to train, and he would be damned if he put his best friend through anything of the like ever again.

He was going to have to talk to her, wasn't he?

But how was he going to explain it to her? Oh hey Lucy, my being around is more dangerous to you than a stupid father who knows nothing about raising a daughter and is a total douche?

Natsu sighed, mulling the words in his head, not noticing when she had entered her room.

Which explained why he was startled the way he was when she called for him.

"Y-yes?" Immediately, he noticed how sad she looked.

"You're going away." It was not a question, but Natsu nodded anyway.

"If you're going to Mama, please tell her to watch out for me?"

Natsu smiled ruefully and nodded, not quite willing to make a promise he couldn't keep. He didn't know where he would go now, but he didn't really thinkhe was _dying_ per se, so meeting Layla didn't seem veyr likely.

Of course, until he realised he was disappearing again. _'Wait,_ was _he dying? What about-'_

"Don't worry about me," Lucy tried reassuring him even as she had teared up. "I know you'll look out for me along with Mama, so I'll be okay." She made an effort to grin at him, and Natsu marvelled her strength even at such a hard time.

"Things get better," he promised her. "You're going to make lots of friends and go on super fun adventures before you know it okay?"

And he didn't need her vehement nod to know she believed his every word.

"Please take care Mr Dragon. And thank you for taking care of me!"

"No, Lucy," Natsu replied as he felt himself being pulled into an abyss he hadn't ever known, "thank _you_."

Her tearful smile was the last thing he saw.

* * *

"Hey newbie," Laxus called for Natsu, pulling his headphone off of one ear, his face impassive as he mentally grumbled about being sent to call stupid kids. "Gramps wants you indoors."

His indifferent façade was disturbed momentarily as Natsu turned to him ans he saw the tears streaming down his cheeks, alarming him. "W-whatcha crying for?"

Natsu blinked once.

Twice.

And looked to the ground he was kneeling on, before facing Laxus again and answering barely above a whisper. "I don't know."

"Well, you're weird. Come in, you need to get your tattoo."

Natsu nodded and followed his senior, turning back once before wondering just why he was feelings suddenly so melancholic.

Wondering what was now missing.

* * *

"Lucy-sama," old lady Spetto called as she entered the room. She hoped that Lucy was feeling better now, it had been a while since she had asked for sometime alone after being so badly scolded by her father.

She was surprised to find Lucy kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room, crying to herself.

Startled, she ran to her mistress, hugging her and asking what was wrong.

"I don't know, I don't know," she cried softly into Spetto's lap.

"Why don't you talk to Mr Dragon about it?"

"Who?" she asked softly, and Spetto took a moment to gauge if she was telling the truth.

She clearly was and the old lady wisely decided not to push the topic.

"Nothing, little one. Shall I bake you and Michelle-sama some cookies?"

Lucy nodded as she wiped her strange tears away. "Can we help?"

"Of course!" the housekeeper replied cheerfully and Lucy happily stood up and picked up her doll, following the old lady out her room's door.

Though, not before a final look at her room.

...

 _"Spetto-san?"_

 _"Yes, Lucy-sama?"_

 _"Do fairies have tails?"_

* * *

 _ **Ahh, final chapter next. Massive, massive hugs to all of you reading my first try at a multichapter story - you guys are awesome. Especially those of you kind enough to take the time to let me know what you think - your reviews motivate me to write more and write better. :')**_

 _ **Speaking of, special thanks to SakuraStar1862, MarSofTheGlaxaies, YuyuiHime(x3! :D), Alexa, Juliastes, Srae13, FireDragonPhia, CrystalRavenFairy, all three Guests, CrystalRavenFairy again and lishagirl for your reviews and to everyone who favourited and followed! :D**_

 _ **Also, 70+ favourites and 100+ followers? HOW?**_


	5. Promise

_**Chapter Five: Promise**_

* * *

Lucy didn't expect the afterlife to feel like she had just landed flat on her butt.

Or have pokey grass underneath her.

Groggily, she sat up, blinking away the last of her disorientation, her eyes finally adjusted to what seemed the golden illumination of twilight.

"Ugh, heaven feels pretty much the same as earth," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

She had barely opened them again when was felt someone hug her. A male someone. A half-naked male someone. A half-naked male someone that smelled like the fresh crisp air of wint-

"Gray?!" she called incredulously, and his grip around her only tightened in response.

"You idiots," he grumbled in her ear, "don't _ever_ put us through something like that again."

Lucy's eyes were now stinging with tears and her heart was pounding at facts she still couldn't fully process, even though they pointed to one glaring super-fact.

She hadn't died.

She was back.

Back _home_.

It was reaffirmed as a tired looking Levy crouched down next to her, turning the embrace into a group hug that was soon joined by the likes of Mirajane, Yukino, and even Cana.

Lucy allowed herself to bask in the warmth of her family before a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Guys," she called, doing her best to pull away. "Natsu! Where's Natsu?"

"Lucy?!"

Lucy froze.

She barely noticed as veryone else silently pulled away so she was the only one now seated before the Gate.

She saw Happy, Erza, Wendy and Gajeel jogged to a halt behind him.

Lucy took in his still frame, frozen, though panting where he stood.

Where _he_ stood.

Where _Natsu_ stood.

 _Her_ Natsu.

Choking back a sob, Lucy launched herself onto her feet, just as Natsu began running towards her.

And without a qualm, she jumped into his open arms, not caring as he toppled backwards, not caring as they fell onto the ground.

She couldn't help the tears that seemed to pour unstoppably now but she didn't mind them either – after what felt like a very long time she had cause for happy tears.

She felt Natsu's arms wrap tighter and tighter around her too, and if the rumbles in his chest and the low whimpers she could hear were anything to go by, he was in pretty similar shape.

No one said a word as the two held each other and cried out their jubilant relief.

Having had her fill of his warmth and scent for now, Lucy lifted her head to really look at the person she had missed so much.

Natsu seemed to have the same idea as he gazed adoringly back at her, caressing her cheek with the barest of touches.

He yearned to finish what he had been trying to do before they were so painfully interrupted. And so Natsu raised his head to bring his closer to hers, Lucy – without much thought – titling her own to a side, in response.

"Oooohhhh, look, they're gonna kiiiiiiiiiiss!"

Neither of them could hold back the happy - albeit embarrassed - laughter Happy's taunt induced. Lucy even managed to drag Happy out of the air to pull at his ears in punishment.

"Man, did I miss home!" Natsu declared, watching the two in his lap with a grin.

"Me too!" Lucy concurred, letting go of Happy.

"How did you get us back though?" Lucy wondered, climbing off Natsu to face her exhausted looking team, Freed, Gajeel and Levy, Happy flying back to settle contently on her lap.

"Yeah, what even happened to us?" asked Natsu, also sitting up.

Levy's eyebrows furrowed as she began explaining. "It looks like the Eclipse Gate displaced you guys in time. You used quite a lot of magic together near it, and that triggered some sort of defence mechanism that separated you and sent you guys away." She toyed with the edge of her skirt nervously as she added in a quiet – "It would have been permanent had Ultear not stepped in."

"Yeah," Gray spoke up, "and it took everyone among the allies and the entire guild to cast Fairy Sphere around the goddamn Gate and _even then_ we only got you out because Ultear and Rufus unison raided your asses out of there. Any longer and you guys would've been history. Us too, because of time getting messed up and stuff."

"Rufus?" asked Natsu.

"To alter the memories of those we met?" Lucy speculated.

"Precisely," responded an especially tired looking Freed. "A few runes to help boost his magic and in no time he was ensuring you guys don't disrupt the time space continuum."

Despite how overwhelming all of it was, Lucy figured that the explanation made sense, considering everything she could remember from before getting sucked into the past.

It also made a good chunk of her worries about having meet little Natsu vanish, just like that. Though not without a mild sadness at the thought of the little guy not remembering her.

"But why were we sent to the past?" Natsu asked.

"We think because it was less taxing for the gate to send you to a time that already has been. It also puts your own existence at risk, when you see your future self at a time you're not meant to, even if the Gate can't sustain that existence for long," Levy explained carefully.

"That's funny," Lucy mulled out loud. "Because I never saw my younger self, I met..." she turned pointedly towards Natsu.

"And I was with you," Natsu responded, wide-eyed.

And as their gazes met, for one infinite moment, the world around them didn't exist. All that did was them and the hazy memories that they suddenly had access to.

"You guys..." Levy's voice full of awe, brought them back, "you guys went to each other's past?"

They nodded mutely and Levy only seemed stare back wide-eyed before some thought seemed to make her extremely happy. "You guys share a bond so strong you unintentionally defeated the Eclipse Gate! _Unintentionally_!"

Gray whistled a low and teasing tune, as most of those gathered there began chattering over what that could mean. And it didn't take too much of a good eye to see that the two in question had taken on a bright red hue.

"Enough of that," Laxus declared, with all the authority of a guild master. "Now we head to the guild and rest. Tonight we celebrate the end of the war!"

And despite everyone's fatigue, the responding cheer could have been heard from miles away.

Natsu and Lucy shared a grin at the general excitement, the same thought echoing happily in both their minds.

 _'They were home.'_

* * *

The guild was a mess.

No, usually it was a mess, but on that night it was the sheer personification of chaos.

Brawls, dancing, stare-downs, drinking games and challenges of which guild was best were witnessed all across the guild hall and its three floors, now open mages of every rank.

They had all proven their mettle after all.

Except the Master's room and the guild library of course - the latter a mutual effort by Levy and Freed to ensure their nook wasn't trashed.

The partying was not to finish even after sunrise as people celebrated irrespective of guild, rank, back stories, rivalries, or even previous crime records.

It was the best end to a war Fiore had ever seen.

Where those lost were never forgotten, and those alive didn't forget to live.

It was wonderful.

Which is why it puzzled Natsu to not see Lucy around after a while.

He followed her scent - thrilled at being able to again - and found her on the roof of the guild, watching the stars pensively.

"Yo," he greeted gently, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey," she responded, not taking her eyes off the night sky.

Natsu quietly settled on the roof next to her.

"You kept your promise, we did meet again," he said softly.

Lucy smiled. "And you did bring me Fairy Tail."

"Literally, best decision ever!" he announced happily, and Lucy giggled.

"So now I know where the Lucy kick came from," she mentioned fondly.

"And I know where your nickname came from, huh _Luigi_?"

"Since when is that my nickname?!"

"I just decided it was, new memories and all, remember? Besides, you chose it for yourself!"

"I was pushed into a corner and had to choose the first thing that came to mind!"

"Which was Luigi. What does that say, Lucy?"

Lucy turned to give him a full-fledged pout at that, and Natsu only laughed. The sound did happy things to her and Lucy decided she felt brave enough to scoot a little closer to him.

The intensity of his laughter came down a notch when he felt Lucy lay her head on his shoulder, eyes still trained at the sky.

He soaked in the pleasant sight, smiling at the very thing that he was worried only a few hours ago that he would never get to witness again.

And they shared a comfortable silence for a while, Lucy inching a bit closer to Natsu's frame, Natsu resting his head on hers and letting her know he didn't mind her closeness in the least.

On the contrary, he relished it.

The two didn't have to talk to express just how thankful they were to the other for being their pillar through what was the darkest hour of both their lives.

Natsu knew he would owe Lucy forever for the company she kept and how much hope she was able to give him at a time when he was so painfully lost.

And Lucy knew she would be forever thankful to the person who helped her so carefully through the loss of her beloved mother, and the rough beginning of her father's abuse.

Not a word of it was actually spoken, but they knew anyway.

At some point Natsu, turned so he would speak right into her ear, "So, Lucy," he began, his voice so low and rapsy that it had Lucy stiffen in her seat. "When are we going to play Mr. Dragon, Lucy and The Mean Vulcans again?"

And Lucy burst out laughing. Trust Natsu to manage that even in supposedly emotional moments like these.

"I love it when you laugh," he commented easily, lost in the happy sound.

Lucy stilled, her head snapping towards him, her mood effectively dampening. And Natsu sensed it as it did.

"What's wr-"

"I missed you," she said softly, looking up right into his dark eyes.

"Yeah, I - "

"Never again, Natsu. I never want to be separated like that from you again," she turned to face him, and his heart hurt to see the tormented tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Before he could make a move to wipe them, Lucy crawled onto his lap, curling herself there.

Instinctively, Natsu wrapped his arms around her.

"It was a horrible feeling."

"Yeah."

"I was so worried about you, and me, and what was happening."

"Yeah."

"I hated being away from you so much."

"Mmm."

"Not just now, but even that year you left. It was horrible."

Natsu pulled her closer. "I'm sorry."

"And I don't want that happening again." She tightened her arms around his torso.

"It won-"

"But.."

Natsu froze. "B-but?"

"But I have to go."

Natsu immediately held Lucy by the shoulders, pushing her just enough to get a good look at her tear-stained face, worry painted across his. "What do you mean?"

"Aquarius' key. I have to find it. I promised her."

Natsu gulped at the brand new memory of the Mermaid he now had. "I can come with you."

Lucy shook her head gently. Natsu's eyes pinched in pain as he understood what that meant.

"And sure you have to do this yourself, Luce?"

She nodded mutely. "I..I know I have to."

Natsu pulled her back so she could rest on his chest again.

"Okay, then I'll wait for you."

"I don't how long it will take," she spoke despite her tears.

"I'll wait for you."

"It may even take more than a year."

"I'll wait for you."

"I may not even be able to keep in touch the whole while."

"I'll wait for you."

"I don't know if - "

"Lucy," he pulled her back gently so he could rest his forehead against hers, thumbs wiping away her tears. "Lucy, _I will wait for you."_

And she knew he meant that in more than one way.

Overcome by her own emotions for the man before her, she pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair like he was doing hers, both of them just silently enjoying each other's presence.

Before they had to be separated once more.

"I will wait Lucy," Natsu said, his voice low and muffled by her neck, his warm breathe having her smother sudders, "but when you come back, I'm never letting go of you again."

Lucy's only response was to pull him closer, as if trying to lose herself in his warmth.

The sound of fireworks had them pull away to see the pretty lights shimmer across the sky.

Lucy stayed on Natsu's lap as they quietly admired the colours and shapes that appeared in the sky, just as they did the feeling of belonging and contentment they felt being so close to each other.

Sometime later, Lucy brought her forehead to rest back on his.

"Natsu, you are really, _really_ important to me. More than you'll ever know."

Natsu smiled at her, aware but not at all perturbed by how close she was, close enough to -

"OH WOULD YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY?!"

"GRAY, OH MY GOD!"

"What? They were taking forever, MiraaAAAH!"

"Gihee!"

"Patience is Man!"

"T-t-t-the r-roof? F-for such activities?"

"You go, Lu!"

"You know what they need? They need to be nice and drunk first!"

"This is highly inappropriate of all of you! Laxus would certainly not approve of this!"

Just like that, the rest of the guild began popping out of their secret places around where Natsu and Lucy were sitting, exasperated calls for kisses soon descending into a fourth-floor brawl.

Lucy grimaced at the guild managing to even turn getting them to kiss into an excuse for a fight. She was distracted out of that thought process, though, by a tug on her chin.

And while everyone fought around them - fists flying, names being called, and entire guilds now fighting on the sloped roof of the guild - they all missed the event they had all gathered there to witness.

Except one little blue exceed who was happy to watch the sweet, gentle, moonlit first kiss that Natsu and Lucy shared.

The beginning of a long, happy life together full of them.

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap! First multichapter done, omg. :O**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

 _ **I wanted to once again thank you for reading this, and all your lovely support, especially through the reviews. Big hugs to all of you! ^^**_

 _ **As always, a special round of thanks and hugs for lucy, simpleory, Juliastes, AnimusLunari777, Alice Harkey, Wallnutt, ShyBookworm33, Crushing Chaos and both the Guests for your reviews! And to everyone who favourited and followed! *lessthanthree***_

 _ **See you guys next time (hopefully)!**_ _ **:D**_


End file.
